


Storm

by kendallnicola



Series: Adventures of IronDad and Spider-ling [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Pride Month Prompt Fills, Thunderstorms, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: “I love you, Peter, nothing’s going to change that. There is nothing in the world that you could do to ever, ever make me stop loving you. Now, why don’t we go inside and warm up? I’m about to spontaneously freeze over, Steve Rogers style.”





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicdork/gifts).



> this is the template were following
> 
>  
> 
> @mythicdork and I are doing prompt fills for pride month! We're taking turns for the days.
> 
> So here's Day 1: Storm. It's a day late because I spent the day with my dad yesterday and I hadn't seen him in months.

Tony had a mild panic attack when Friday alerted him to the pressure sensors on the roof going off. He pulled up the feed from his roof and sagged back into the bed when all he saw was Peter. No aliens, just his kid. Tony sighed and pulled the blanket off his bed, wrapping himself like a burrito. He made his way up the stairs, stretching as did, and punched in the roof access code. Once the door was open, Tony could hear the harsh rain past the soundproofing of the Tower.

 

“God fucking bless it. This kid’s gonna be the death of me.” Tony muttered under his breath. He pulled his burrito cape over his head and ran into the rain. He spared an absent thought on how he didn’t notice this storm before with most of his walls being windows.

 

Peter starts when his dad plops down in a puddle right next to him, wrapping him in the blanket that was nearly as soaked as Peter was. Peter sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest from where his leg had been hanging over the building. He leaned into his father’s warmth and relished in it. Tony brought his wet hand to Peter’s wet chin, lifting his head so they were eye to eye.

 

“Dad, I gotta tell you- no I want to tell you I don’t have to. MJ said this was my choice and I need to tell you when I’m ready and-“

 

“Pete, son, just spit it out. You’re scaring me.”

 

“I like boys… and girls.”

 

Tony looked at Peter, really looked. He could see the fear in his eyes, the fear of rejection. The uncertainty. Tony marveled at how much his kid looked like him when he practiced his coming out speech in the mirror. He never got the chance to tell his parents.

 

“Kid, Peter, my son, the light of my fucking life, I don’t care. I’m not going to throw you out because you’re bi. That would be very hypocritical of me, now wouldn’t it?”

 

Peter sat up a little more, grabbing one of his dad’s hands. His eyes were impossibly wide. “You’re-“

 

“A flaming bisexual? Yes.” Tony paused for a moment, watched the water his son’s face. He watched the water darken his boy’s hair and mat it to his forehead. With the hand that was on Peter’s chin, he ran it over his cheek and through Peter’s hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “I’m so proud of you for telling me. I’m glad that you trust in me enough to tell me this.” Tony pressed a wet kiss to the top of Peter’s head and a smile was nearly splitting Peter’s face in half when he looked back to his father.

 

“Why did you never tell me you were bi?”

 

“Well, I figured it was common knowledge. You can google _‘Tony Stark boyfriend’_ and there are all of my exes. Also, I never figured it was a big enough deal to sit you down and tell you. Being bi, gay, straight, or anything is just a part of who you are, and nothing can change that. I just never saw the appeal of ‘coming out’.”

 

“I understand. It was terrifying telling you and I’m just… so relieved.”

 

“I love you, Peter, nothing’s going to change that. There is nothing in the world that you could do to _ever, ever_ make me stop loving you. Now, why don’t we go inside and warm up? I’m about to spontaneously freeze over, Steve Rogers style.”

 

They got up from their positions on the edge of the building and made their way back to the door. Once the heavy door closes, the transition to silence from the rain pounding the concrete of the roof is jarring. They left the soaked blanket on the floor for someone to deal with later. They dripped their way to their floor, leaving a trail of water behind them. They split ways when it came to their hallway, Peter going left into his room and Tony going right into his.

 

After a shower and a change of clothes, Tony made his way across the hall. When Peter didn’t answer his knock, he just opened the door. He could hear the shower running so he sat on the bed, waiting for Peter to finish. Tony just sat, consumed by silence. He let his eyes wander around the room stopping on pictures of them together or Ned and MJ. There were pictures of Peter with Rhodey and of him playing video games with Bucky.

 

Tony sighed realizing that Peter would probably want to come out to the team, at least the ones he’s close to. Tony knew it’d be hard and nerve wracking, but he was so fucking proud of his kid. So lost in thought, he never heard the shower cut off. He didn’t notice until Peter sat next to him on the bed.

 

He was wearing his favorite pajamas. They were limited addition, original Avengers squad pajamas. Tony smiled and finally tried to meet his kid’s eyes. There was a storm brewing behind them. Peter’s brow was pinched, and he kept wrinkling his nose. Tony practically watched the clouds roll in on his kid’s mood. With the pad of his thumb, Tony smoothed out the wrinkles in Peter’s forehead.

 

Peter’s troubled eyes finally met Tony’s concerned ones.

 

“I think I’m dating Ned.” Peter blurted it out so fast that Tony barely caught it. “I also know that I’m dating MJ. And she also likes Harry, and Harry’s gorgeous, y’know. Like what even happened to all of our friendships. One minute, MJ and I are happily dating and the next, the next Ned is kissing me in the fucking rain and MJ’s telling me she likes Harry.” Peter looked up at Tony with helpless eyes.

 

“What do I do, Dad? What do we do?”

 

Tony shifted to face Peter, pulling a leg up on the bed. “Well, for starters, you are too young for a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I forbid it until you’re married.” Peter scoffed and cracked a grin at his dad’s dumb rule. “You should just talk it out with them, Pete. It’ll probably seem like the most awkward thing in the world to talk about, but communication is key in any relationship. That’s a lesson I wish I had learned sooner.”

 

Peter nodded along to his what his dad was saying, already forming a plan in his head.

 

“I can invite them to the café a few blocks away tomorrow after school.” Peter threw himself back onto his bead, arms spread out. “Thanks, dad. I’m going to try to make this work.”

 

“Keep me posted.” After a beat, “You should bring them around the Tower one weekend. I’ve never met Harry. But you guys have to all sleep in your own rooms or in the living room. I’m too young to be a grandfather.”

 

Peter looked accosted by Tony’s words and Tony couldn’t help but let out a huge, belly laugh at his son’s face. Looking anywhere but his father, Peter looked out the window.

 

“Dad look, it stopped raining.”

 

Tony looked at his son, watched him as he walked to the window. “It sure has.”

 

Tony smiled and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in Peter’s blanket from where he sat. “I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight, Pete.”

 

“Night, Dad.”

 

Peter threw himself onto his bed, reaching for his StarkPad. He settled into his nest of pillows and dialed the groupchat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments and kudos! They are all appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](grassmagic.tumblr.com)


End file.
